User talk:Wild Doogy Plumm
If you want to see my 1st talk page then go to here Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! HAWAY THE BRAAAAAAW!!!!! yes, he is awesome!!!! and "braw" is actually pronounced "brae" (well, you probably knew that, but I just learned that, cuz I had no idea... my mom told me) and it means...... where is the dictionary when you need it??? its Scotish (duh) meaning "finely dressed; fine, exellent" and "Haway".......hmmm....does the dictionary even have it?? lets see......h....h....ha......haw....nope, it doesnt have it..... but come on, thats what Google search is for!! ;D see ya around! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) sorry, I messed up my sig, so when you click on my talk page, it goes somewhere else.... here is the real one. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I is confused...... how do I archive???? everyone tells me to do it...... ???? help!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is Chibb. Sorry about your hamster:(. Oh yeah, you can call me Sky if you would like to. --Skywindredkite 20:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) oooooh, ok! :D haha, now that would be funny!!!!! hehe, finely dressed.... I was just tellin' ya what the book said! ;D aw, come on!!! it wasnt that bad!! but I like the new one too. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 22:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) cant help you with a prize, Buddy; sorry. hey, I is on the shouty box!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) polls no, but I just did. :D I have 7 siblings!!!!! :D whoo hoo!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Really? Sweet! XD I think I will like it once I can buy a set. I never used to really listen to the drums on any music but then I started paying more attention and now I'm always listening for the beat. I especially love the drums on the song Fully Alive - by Flyleaf. Neildown-- 16:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) NOOO!!!! you can totally do it!!! will you? thanks!!! :D 03:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) oops... didnt work........ Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) hey doogy, i have a question. for your contest, can we enter two different books or just one? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) SorryI'm taking so long-I'll get your request to you soon!--Skywindredkite 22:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) oh. ok. my avatar is my dead pet fish. :D he jumped out of his fishbowl in the middle of the night. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) teehee! no problem. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Really sorry about this, I'm new to the editing stuff, I posted my entry to your contest and sort of messed up the page and I'm not sure how to fix it. I'm so sorry-I was just trying to post my pic--Skywindredkite 21:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! Here is your request-let me know what you think! --Skywindredkite 22:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm so happy that you like it! It looks a lot better cropped, too.:)--Skywindredkite 00:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Cheese puffz Here's your request...the sketch, anyway. Will probably finish this weekend. Fren the Fearless Need help? Want to chat? Drop a line! 11:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Doogy! I was just wondering, since you play the drums: Do you know what good prices would be for used drum sets? I'm going to be looking for some. Thanks! Neildown -- 15:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Puts a-gate jaw back into place* There's no way I or my parents could afford that rightnow XP. Are you talking about the full sets or just the basic 2-3 drum and symbolthing combo? Neildown -- 03:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOO!!!! wahahaha!! ME SISTER DESTROYED ME SKETCH FOR YOUR CONTEST. SORRY...YOU CAN GO SPANK HER. so...yeah..it'll take a little while longer. sorry..--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) CHEEZE PUFFZ OVERLOAD Doogy is dooooooonnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee!!!! Fren the Fearless Need help? Want to chat? Drop a line! 10:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for the welcome!!! Sorry it took me so long, I've been haveing trouble with my computer. I've read your Fan Fic and can't wait 'till you write more!I'm also glad I'm not the only Christian on here. Thanks again for the welcome!!(P.S)Want to be friends?-- 17:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Sister Armel Happy Holidays, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Can You update Redwall Heroes 2? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Doogy!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Doogy! Merry Christmas! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Doogy, how did your Christmas go? Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Signature Images Your signature images are too big, please reduce. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Smaller. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Fantastic, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the welcome. I think Your avatar is cool too. If you have any suggestions for how to incorperate more STAR WARS elements (so it's more balenced), or think you know another user who might, please lot me know. Merry Christmas!--MatthiasSkywalker 21:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) My Christmas wasn't so bad. I got Voyage of Slaves, and some more Redwall books, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for my Nintendo DS, Final Fantasy III for my DS, and Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition for my Wii. I also got a $60 gift card for Gamestop. I got around $200 over all, including my gift card. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I'll be able to upload my picture for the contest. :( --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If u need it done quick it'll be up in around... three days. PS, can I do a book someone else has done??? -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 00:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Allo if you need it quick, i can have it done in say...mebe 4 days, mebe moreOtterwarrior 02:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It depends, I have other things to bother with besides this website. I have a tablet now, so maybe I'll do it when I've mastered it already, or if you ''really want it soon, I'll see if I can sketch it before school starts. Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 15:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy new year, by the way :) Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 15:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) yeeaahhh... um, i been meanin' to get back to you on that. I just haven't had the time to work on it, so yeah. I'm afraid i have to withdrawn myself from the contest. :( sorry if i caused any problems! 18:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *smacks head* i forgot...again. i have the sketch ready, but i have to outline, scan, outline in PS, color, and the background too. sorry. i'll get it in....by febuary...>.< sorry for the wait.--User Talk: Ladyamber88 19:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's fine, I know what you mean. Thank you for answering my question. I'm thinking of just starting with a few basic drums and a symbol, but yeah, thanks! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks much! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 15:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) contest Hey, Doogy, I'm kind of busy with art right now, but if you'll wait until tomorrow I should have it up. I'm getting a new tablet shipped then, so actually probably around tuesday. If that is too late then just go on with the contest, i've got a lot on my mind. -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 21:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! ^-^ although I do need to change my sig... XP Something about new years. -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) oups Sorry, I forgot about it :/ the main reason i signed up was to do the joke, you can delete me, it would be a while before i got a halfway deceant picture ready........-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) hey. i'm almost done with the pic 4 the contest. i'm really sorry it took so long. i've been really busy lately. i'll have it on by this weekend. again, sorry.--User Talk: Ladyamber88 01:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) here's the book thingy. sorry it took so long. and the scanner messed up some of the color. >.< haha...anyway...it was really fun to do. :D--User Talk: Ladyamber88 18:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) thx. :D idk why i spent that much time on one simple thingy like that. --User Talk: Ladyamber88 04:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Art Contest Prize I was goofing online yesterday and I found a really cool website that makes custom (digital) banners. I think a really cool prize for your contest would to post a banner on the winners' homepages. It's free, digital, and safe. It's just an idea, but I thought I should say something. :P --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 02:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea where the one I found went to, but here's another equially good site. (no idea how to post links, but here's the site) http://mybannermaker.com/ Try it out--you can change colors, text, and even upload images. So for the one category can be one banner, and there could be the Redwall logo on the bottom. Play around with it--I had fun goofing around with it. It's free, by the way. :P --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 22:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, so the site doesn't let you save it to jpg. what you have to do is save it in a word document, print it, scan the picture, crop it to size, save it again, then upload it. It should work ;) --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 21:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Thanks! Thanks for doing the contest, too, it's really fun! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I? Doogy, I was wondering, can I do one of those things like you did on your blog : '"Which Redwall Hero are you most like?". I wanted to do '''"Which Redwall Villain are you most like?". Can I? -Huntress Talk! 16:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, alright. I might think of something else to do. Thanks anyway! -Huntress Talk! 21:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) heres my contest entry! --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if it was too late to enter your Redwall Movie Art Contest?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Doogy! Like Huntress, I was wondering, would you mind if I did a 'Which Species in Redwall Would You Be' quiz? I've had the idea for a while, but didn't know of any quizmaking sites, until I saw the way you did yours. It's a really cool way to do it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 22:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Picture Looks good. Yes, you may recall I reviewed the book last summer. I liked it. =) -- LordTBT Talk! 23:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Doogy!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 21:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contest Just tell me when you need it in, an' I'll try to have it done by thenSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 00:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) It don't matter to me, just tell me when you need it an' I'll have it by thenSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 00:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokers sounds good, I'll have it by thenSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 00:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC)